Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe
by Madam Spooky
Summary: One Shots de Rurouni Kenshin, centrados em Kenshin e Kaoru. 99% AUs - provavelmente.


**Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe**

* * *

 **You're My Best Friend**

 _You're the best friend_

 _That I ever had_

 _I've been with you such a long time_

* * *

\- Kaoru...

\- Fique quieto!

Silêncio. Isso está no topo da lista das minhas coisas favoritas sobre Kenshin: ele sempre sabe quando calar a boca.

Nós estamos sentados, lado a lado, no sofá da casa dele, com tigelas de pipoca na mão e um filme passando na televisão. O volume está tão baixo que poderia estar no mudo e não fazer diferença alguma, mas acho que Kenshin tem medo de que se aumentar um pouco perderá as primeiras palavras que eu disser quando finalmente decidir falar.

Apareci pouco mais de uma hora atrás, dizendo que precisava de pipoca e filme de emergência, o que entre nós pode significar três coisas: tive um daqueles dias que começam e terminam ruins por simples capricho do universo; Seijuurou Hiko telefonou, ou pior, apareceu para uma visita surpresa; término de namoro.

No caso específico de hoje, a última opção é a correta. Eu e Enishi terminamos mais ou menos cinco horas atrás, na Casa de Chá da esquina do meu trabalho. Sou professora de artes em uma escola para crianças perto do porto, em um bairro modesto frequentado principalmente por famílias de pescadores e outras pessoas que tiram o sustento do mar. Modesto quer dizer que a Casa de Chá Hitokiri é a única a uma distância decente da escola e estou furiosa por Enishi tê-lo estragado para mim. Agora toda vez que pedir uma xícara de bancha depois de um dia estressante de trabalho vou pensar naquela cara cretina rodeada por cabelo descolorido dizendo: "não é você, sou eu".

Tá legal. Alguém não devia ter inventado um discurso menos clichê para término de relacionamento a essa altura? Ou é só Enishi que é um idiota? Não é como se ele tivesse demonstrado ter muita imaginação nesses seis meses que ficamos juntos. Todos os nossos fins de semana durante esse tempo incluíram cinema e jantar no mesmo restaurante de sushi. Ele também sempre insistia em escolher o filme, o que não me incomodava muito porque sempre acabávamos prestando mais atenção no que havia na boca e por baixo da camiseta um do outro do que na tela.

\- Eu gosto dessa parte – disse Kenshin, apontando para a televisão.

Posso ver os olhos dele me encarando de esgoela, tentando adivinhar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Olho na mesma direção e franzo o cenho ao perceber pela primeira vez que estivemos assistindo Titanic durante a última hora. Então é por isso que ele parece tão preocupado. Eu sempre insisto para pularmos direto para a parte em que as coisas ficam boas; no caso, quando o navio começa a afundar. Nunca tive muita paciência para toda aquela enrolação romântica dos primeiros noventa minutos.

Na tela, o navio está começando a rachar. Se fosse dramática, diria que exatamente como a minha vida agora, mas a verdade é que não gostava de Enishi tanto assim. O que me deixa maluca é o negócio da Casa de Chá. Ele podia ter me dito que precisava conversar e soltado sua falinha clichê no meio da rua, onde eu podia empurra-lo no caminho do primeiro caminhão que passasse ou algo parecido. Por que ele tinha que arruinar a minha Casa de Chá?

O telefone toca. Fico aliviada porque Kenshin finalmente para de olhar para mim e corre para atender na cozinha. Há uma extensão perfeitamente boa na sala, o que significa que ele deve estar esperando um telefonema de Tomoe, que por acaso é a irmã mais velha de Enishi.

Simplesmente perfeito.

Se ela contar a Kenshin antes que eu possa fazer isso da minha maneira elaborada e particular, vou acabar realmente matando alguém hoje. Não que haja muito a elaborar. Não é como se eu estivesse querendo chorar ou algo assim. O que é estranho, porque Enishi e eu passamos alguns bons momentos juntos. Eu não devia estar mais chateada com a situação?

Kenshin volta da cozinha e se larga no sofá ao meu lado.

\- Era Tomoe – ele diz. Conheço Kenshin há tanto tempo que seu tom de voz me diz mais do que qualquer palavra. A maneira cuidadosa como ele falou significa que ela não deve ter mencionado nada sobre Enishi e eu terminarmos, mas deve ter insinuado alguma coisa. Meu amigo ruivo está desconfiado e eu tenho certeza que não vai me deixar ir a lugar nenhum até que eu cuspa a história inteira.

\- Você vai dizer que precisa me expulsar agora porque vai ter que se preparar para um encontro quente com a senhorita Yukishiro?

Viro-me para Kenshin e estreito os olhos na direção dele, de um jeito que Misao, minha outra melhor amiga, diz que deixa as pessoas em dúvida se estou rindo delas ou com elas.

Tomoe e Kenshin fazem trabalho voluntário juntos em uma ONG de preservação da vida marinha. Eles me apresentaram Enishi em uma festa de arrecadação de fundos e foi atração imediata. Nem esperei o começo do leilão beneficente antes de largar tudo e ir para casa com ele. Por alguma razão, Kenshin sempre reprovou nosso relacionamento. Algo sobre Enishi não ser o homem certo para mim, mesmo quando eu disse, repetidamente, que não estava com ele pensando em me casar, mudar para uma casa de dois andares e ter 2.5 filhos. Ou talvez dois filhos e um gato, se Enishi se livrasse de sua aversão ridícula a animais domésticos. Preciso de outra razão para não lista-lo como provável homem da minha vida?

Quanta bobagem. Enishi nunca foi o tipo de cara que eu pensaria em ter algo sério por um milhão de razões diferentes. Tudo bem, nós éramos exclusivos, pelo menos da minha parte, mas o que é que eu iria fazer saindo com dois caras ao mesmo tempo? Um só já era dor de cabeça suficiente. Nós sempre tínhamos discussões absurdas sobre coisas pequenas, como por que não podíamos ir a um restaurante italiano para variar. Enishi não comia nada que incluísse carboidratos. Algo a ver com uma dieta para fortalecer os músculos. Isso só deveria ter sido sinal suficiente de que nós nunca duraríamos. Soa ridículo que meu namorado faça uma dieta cheia de frescura quando a única que eu sigo é comer tudo e se alguém reclamar, comer essa pessoa também.

\- Kaoru, você sabe que eu vou acabar perguntando – insistiu Kenshin. – Então por que não me conta de uma vez?

\- Você quer dizer sobre Enishi e eu termos terminado e ele ter arruinado minha Casa de Chá favorita? Espere, a única Casa de Chá próxima ao meu trabalho?

Eu disse, finalmente. Agora posso relaxar enquanto Leonardo DiCaprio e Kate Winslet correm de um lado para o outro lutando por suas vidas.

\- Enishi e você terminaram? – Kenshin pergunta naquela voz arrastada e cuidadosa. Sei que ele está tentando parecer espantado e solidário ao mesmo tempo, mas não me engana com essa cara de amigo prestativo. Ele está dando pulos de felicidade por dentro. Não sei qual o problema do ruivo com esse meu namorado em especial. Shougo tinha aquele negócio de viver me pedindo dinheiro emprestado enquanto tentava fazer sua banda de rock meia boca decolar, mas Enishi tem um emprego perfeitamente bom como gerente em um hotel quatro estrelas em Shitamachi e sempre pagava pelo jantar.

\- Terminamos. É nisso que você se concentra? Acabei de dizer que ele arruinou minha Casa de Chá favorita!

\- A Casa de Chá Hitokiri? Ele terminou com você lá?

Enishi parecia tão satisfeito quando se sentou à mesa a minha frente, acenando para que a garçonete lhe trouxesse uma garrafa d'água. Como sempre, olhou feio para a rosquinha que eu estava comendo e desinteressado para o meu livro sobre arte barroca. Tinha certeza que a primeira coisa que sairia de sua boca seria "que horas passo para pegar você no sábado?", mas na verdade foi "precisamos conversar". Na mesma hora eu soube. E comecei a ficar irritada. Por que na minha Casa de Chá favorita? Shougo pelo menos teve a decência de terminar comigo através de carta, me poupando a tarefa desagradável de mata-lo para vender seus órgãos e recuperar o dinheiro daqueles empréstimos que ele saiu do país sem me pagar.

\- Mas não se preocupe – respondi, tentando soar animada. – Você e Tomoe ainda podem casar sem temer uma cena da minha parte na próxima vez que eu encontrar com o Enishi.

Kenshin revira os olhos, provavelmente se lembrando de Kamatari, meu namorado do ensino médio, que, pensando bem, também terminou comigo. Acho que Enishi estava errado e o problema sou eu sim. Kamatari pelo menos tinha a desculpa de não gostar de garotas. Nenhuma garota. Nós ainda somos amigos. Ele tem um salão de beleza perto do prédio onde moro, do qual sou assídua frequentadora, em especial quando preciso de um polimento de unha de emergência, ou seja, falar mal de todos os homens. Não dá para fazer isso com Kenshin. Ele nunca me leva a sério quando listo as muitas formas como toda a população masculina será provavelmente exterminada algum dia, assim que um deles irritar uma cientista com acesso a armas biológicas, por exemplo.

Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, o mencionado ruivo revira os olhos.

\- Tomoe e eu somos colegas de trabalho e amigos.

Ele repete pelo que deve ser a milésima vez desde que me apresentou a ela e eu comecei a tentar convence-lo a convida-la para sair. Não sei qual o problema de Kenshin. Ele não tem namorada e, segundo Kamatari, definitivamente não é gay. Será que há algo sobre Tomoe que ele sabe e eu não?

\- Tá, tá, já sei. Antes que você pergunte: Enishi terminou comigo. É ele, não eu.

\- Claro que é ele e não você!

É minha vez de revirar os olhos. Kenshin consegue ser tão inocente quando se trata de mim. É assim entre nós desde que nos conhecemos, quando eu tinha sete anos e ele o dobro da minha idade. Nos tornamos melhores amigos imediatamente, ele sentindo que tinha a obrigação de tomar conta de mim, uma vez que Seijuurou estava sempre bêbado demais para tomar conta de qualquer um de nós dois. Eu porque ele era o garoto mais velho mais bonito que eu já tinha visto, com todo aquele cabelo vermelho comprido caindo nas costas. Além disso, eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo.

Fomos viver com Seijuurou Hiko com apenas dois anos de diferença. Kenshin aos doze, quando os pais dele morreram de alguma doença tropical não diagnosticada na África. Eles faziam parte do Médicos Sem Fronteira. Talvez por isso o filho deles seja assim, tão altruísta. Quanto a mim, não conheci minha mãe. Ela foi embora antes do meu aniversário de dois anos, e meu pai me criou sozinho até morrer em um acidente de carro seis anos depois. Seijuurou era um primo distante de ambos, Kenshin e eu, e nenhum de nós dois faz a menor ideia por que ele resolveu nos acolher. Não era sua responsabilidade e, definitivamente, ele não tinha a menor aptidão para pai.

 _Vai ver era a única chance dele de ter um filho_ , disse Kenshin uma vez, no que foi a coisa menos gentil que já o ouvi pronunciar sobre Seijuurou – na verdade, sobre qualquer pessoa. Provavelmente tinha razão. Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência ia querer ter filhos com um bêbado restaurador de móveis antigos que trabalha só de vez em quando e passa o resto do tempo desmaiado no sofá, ouvindo música enka.

\- Kaoru... – Kenshin segura minha mão. Kami-sama! Se eu não impedi-lo ele vai começar a discursar sobre a pessoa maravilhosa que eu sou e como ainda encontrarei alguém que vai me amar como mereço. Bla bla bla...

\- Kenshin, para com isso – recolho a mão mais rispidamente do que pretendia. – Eu nem gostava do Enishi tanto assim. Ele era só mais um corpinho bonito na lista de conquistas de Kaoru Kamiya.

Kenshin franze o cenho, parecendo aborrecido. Ele não gosta quando falo dos meus ex-namorados como se eles tivessem sido apenas algo para passar o tempo. Não tenho certeza se isso fere seu orgulho masculino ou se eu desconstruo um pouco a imagem de garota inocente que ele insiste ter de mim.

\- Se isso for sobre a Tomoe... – talvez meu término com Enishi deixe as coisas desconfortáveis entre os dois. Tenho impressão que Tomoe já estava planejando o que usar quando a gente se casasse. Ela não fala muito, mas Kenshin diz que sabe que ela é uma romântica incorrigível. – Isso não vai deixar as coisas estranhas entre vocês, não é? A última coisa que eu quero é que os dois fiquem discutindo de quem foi a culpa como dois irmãos mais velhos tomando partido...

\- Você não é minha irmã!

Kenshin se levanta e vai para a cozinha, segurando sua tigela de pipocas quase cheia.

Reviro os olhos pela segunda vez na noite e contando. Claro que não sou irmã dele, mas ele meio que me manteve viva pelos meus anos de infância e adolescência. Se não é como irmão, como mais eu o veria? O melhor amigo gay?

Dou uma risadinha. Quando me mudei para perto de Kenshin, depois da escola de artes, e começamos a circular juntos no nosso tempo livre, as pessoas viviam perguntando se éramos namorados. Kenshin sempre olhava para mim, esperando que eu negasse, só porque sabia que eu achava um horror ter que fazer isso. Isso durou até que eu fiquei de saco cheio e respondi a uma senhora na feira que sim, éramos namorados e estávamos vivendo em pecado. Meu pobre não-irmão ficou vermelho como uma beterraba e nunca mais me deixou abrir a boca quando alguém perguntou sobre o assunto.

Homens... Todos iguais. Tão fáceis de trollar. Eles bem que podiam dificultar as coisas de vez em quando.

Kenshin voltou com um pote de sorvete de chocolate que estendeu na minha direção de cara feia.

\- Coma isso como uma garota normal que acaba de ser dispensada. Não se esqueça de parecer triste, nem que seja só em meu benefício.

Faço o beicinho mais falso de que sou capaz e me esforço para que meus olhos se encham de lágrimas. Pego o sorvete e começo a comer.

\- Ai, Enishi. Eu vou morrer sem você! – berro dramaticamente.

Ao meu lado, Kenshin luta para não sorrir.

Na TV, Leo DiCaprio está desaparecendo no fundo do oceano. Já vai tarde, se quer a minha opinião.

 **FIM?**

* * *

 **Noc Noc! Alguém?**

 **Faz tanto tempo que não escrevia postava algo de Rurouni Kenshin que nem sei mais o que fazer com os personagens. Quase consigo ver o ruivo me olhando feio e reclamando que o troquei por doze homens musculosos em casas zodiacais (culpada!)**

 **Bem, sobre essa postagem... A intenção é que seja uma coleção de One Shots. Não são baseados em nenhum tema específico, embora eu pretenda usar músicas como título para todos eles – só porque sempre quis fazer isso em um fanfic. Haha, aproveitando as oportunidades. A música desse capítulo é** _You're My Best Friend_ **, do** _Queen_ **.**

 **O título significa "através do tempo e espaço" em japonês (obrigada Thamy!), o que significa que haverá outros AUs com certeza.**

 **Chibis, se estiver lendo isso, saiba que você é a única responsável por eu estar postando isso – e qualquer outra coisa de Kenshin que postar no futuro. Espero que assuma sua responsabilidade.**


End file.
